Grace Delaney
Grace Delaney is the head of the Forensics Laboratory and takes care of all the physical analyses. She was seen for the first time in Case #2 (Corpse in a Garden). Appearance Grace has auburn hair and light green eyes. She wears a dark red lipstick and a black necklace with a brown ring in the middle. Grace always wears a pink t-shirt underneath a white lab coat. On the left of the coat, there is logo which reads "GPD" (Grimsborough Police Department). Personal Life In the Additional Investigation of Case #25, it is discovered that Grace has a boyfriend named Luke Harris, the Film History professor of the Grimsborough University. Grace loves animals. In Case #6, she adopted a puppy which had been abused and misstreated by Angel Martinez. She felt sorry for it, so she kept it as her pet and named it Newton, which comes from the name of the famous scientist, Isaac Newton. In Case #31, Grace participates in the Dog Pageant with her dog, Newton. Grace is shown to be very protective of Luke during the events of Case #35, in which Jones and the player talk with Luke two times during the investigation of Lisa's death, angering her. After Penelope was tried for murder and willful deception, Jones had the need to check up on Luke to make sure he was still in Grace's good side. Grace agreed with the Chief to disguise herself as an Amish woman to tend for Isaac Hersberger during The Devil's Playground (Case #36), in order to avoid offending the Amish population during the investigation, but in Grace's absence from Forensics, Nathan will fill-in for Grace during the investigation. Grace will be the player's partner in Case #48 since Jones was busy with the complaints by the citizens of Maple Heights and that the case is too serious for him. Analysis Case #2: Corpse in a Garden ' *Tooth (00:02:00) *Fingerprints (03:00:00) *Bag of Powder (00:02:00) '''Case #3: The Grim Butcher ' *DNA (00:30:00) *Blood (03:00:00) *Heart (06:00:00) *Blood (03:00:00) '''Case #4: The Dockyard Killer *Blood (00:30:00) *Soil Sample (06:00:00) *Blood (06:00:00) *Pills (03:00:00) Case #5: A Russian Case ' *Strand of Hair (03:00:00) *Blood Sample (03:00:00) *Blood Residues (06:00:00) *Food Sample (03:00:00) '''Case #7: Death by Crucifixion ' *Overalls (06:00:00) *Gloves (03:00:00) *Blood (03:00:00) *Gemstone (03:00:00) '''Case #8: Beautiful No More *Substance (00:30:00) *Blood (06:00:00) *Empty Vial (00:30:00) Case #10: Under the Knife ' *Substance (03:00:00) *Unknown Substance (03:00:00) *Scissors (03:00:00) '''Case #11: Into the Vipers' Nest ' *Oil-stained Rag (06:00:00) *Blood Sample (03:00:00) *Soil Sample (00:30:00) *Smashed Bottle (06:00:00) *Jewel (03:00:00) '''Case #12: Blood on the Trading Floor *Unknown Substance (06:00:00) *Zodiac Pendant (06:00:00) *Bloody Hair (06:00:00) *Blood Sample (03:00:00) Case #13: Bomb Alert on Grimsborough *Blood (06:00:00) Case #14: Fashion Victim ' *Blood Type (06:00:00) *Unknown Substance (03:00:00) '''Case #15: Family Blood ' *Blood (06:00:00) *Blood (06:00:00) *Hair (06:00:00) *Strange Pellets (03:00:00) *Pipe (03:00:00) '''Case #16: The Kiss of Death *Blood (06:00:00) Case #17: The Last Supper *Green Liquid (06:00:00) *Vomit (06:00:00) *Doggy Bag (06:00:00) *Pink Substance (06:00:00) *Wine Sample (03:00:00) Case #18: In the Dead of Night *Molecule (03:00:00) *Blood (03:00:00) *DNA (06:00:00) Case #19: Innocence Lost *Powder Specks (06:00:00) *Molecule (00:30:00) *Piece of Thread (06:00:00) Case #20: A Deadly Game *Hair (06:00:00) *Finger #3 (06:00:00) *Glass (03:00:00) *Pills (03:00:00) Case #21: The Secret Experiments *Skull (00:30:00) *Blue Substance (03:00:00) *Human Nail (06:00:00) *Syringe (06:00:00) *Handkerchief Fibers (06:00:00) *Hairs (06:00:00) Case #22: To Die or Not to Die *Substance (00:30:00) *Knife (06:00:00) *Fibers (06:00:00) *Powder (06:00:00) *Saliva (03:00:00) Case #23: The Final Journey ''' *DNA (00:30:00) *Pollen (06:00:00) *Fibers (06:00:00) '''Case #24: Anatomy of a Murder *Sewing Needle (06:00:00) *Blue Residue (03:00:00) Case #25: Ghost of Grimsborough *Slime (Threat Letter) (00:30:00) *Slime (Letter of Threats) (06:00:00) *Glass Object (06:00:00) Case #26: The Summoning *Necronomicon (06:00:00) *Blood (00:30:00) *Bloody Knife (06:00:00) *Pendant (00:30:00) *Vial (00:30:00) *Saliva (06:00:00) *Blood Sample (03:00:00) Case #27: The Lake's Bride *DNA (00:30:00) *Glove (06:00:00) *Suit (06:00:00) *Skin Cells (06:00:00) *Mites (03:00:00) Case #28: The Haunting of Elm Manor *Blood Sample (06:00:00) *Powder Sample (03:00:00) Case #29: No Smoke Without Fire *Matchbox (00:30:00) *Blood Sample (Knife) (03:00:00) *Blood Sample (Glass Shards) (06:00:00) *Various Fibers (06:00:00) *Kibbles (03:00:00) Case #30: The Wollcrafts' Creature *Anonymous Letter (06:00:00) *Blood (06:00:00) Case #31: Dog Eat Dog *Unknown Sample (12:00:00) *Icing Sample (03:00:00) Case #32: Murder on Campus *Ants (12:00:00) *Funnel (12:00:00) *Trinket (12:00:00) Case #33: Killing Me Softly *Grease (12:00:00) Case #34: Dead Man Running *DNA (03:00:00) *Greasy Substance (12:00:00) *Fibers (12:00:00) *Pill Bottle (12:00:00) *Blue Liquid (06:00:00) Case #35: At the End of the Rope *Brown Substance (06:00:00) *Red Substance (12:00:00) Case #37: The Reaper and the Geek *Substance (03:00:00) *Powder (12:00:00) *Blood (12:00:00) *Hair (12:00:00) *Red Substance (06:00:00) Case #38: Spring Break Massacre *Pink Substance (03:00:00) *Fish Scales (12:00:00) *Blood (12:00:00) Case #39: Marked for Death ''' *Nails (03:00:00) *Black Substance (12:00:00) '''Case #40: An Elementary Murder *Fibers (00:15:00) *Blood (12:00:00) *Hair (12:00:00) *Bullet (12:00:00) Case #41: The Rorschach Reaper *Blood (12:00:00) 'Case #42: Blood and Glory ' *Test Tube (12:00:00) *Unknown Substance (00:15:00) *Fibers (12:00:00) *Unknown Fabric (12:00:00) 'Case #43: Troubled Waters ' *Liquid Sample (12:00:00) *Dead Bee (06:00:00) *Red Substance (12:00:00) 'Case #44: The Scent of Death ' *Soil Sample (15:00:00) *Unidentified Pills (01:00:00) *Flower Bulbs (12:00:00) *Plant Pot (12:00:00) 'Case #45: A Shot of Beauty ' *Drops (03:00:00) *WeBuy Receipt (06:00:00) *Hair Pile (12:00:00) *Pills (06:00:00) 'Case #46: Drive, Swing, Die ' *Red Substance (03:00:00) *Pink Substance (06:00:00) *Saliva (12:00:00) *Fibers (12:00:00) 'Case #47: One Wedding and a Funeral ' *Unknown Substance (Deicing Bottle) (03:00:00) *Unknown Liquid (06:00:00) *Fabric Sample (12:00:00) *Unknown Substance (Stained Tarp) (06:00:00) Gallery Gracepromball.jpg|Grace, as she appeared in The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41). GRACE - Police Outfit.jpg|Grace, as she appeared in Good Girls Don't Die (Case #48). wondering-grace.png|Wondering Mad-Grace.png|Angry GraceAngry2.png|Furious smileing-grace.png|Smiling 1 gracy.PNG|Smiling 2 thoughful-grace.png|Thoughtful grace.png|Affectionate o.png|Happy grace shy.png|Shy Grace - Disappointed.png|Disappointed GraceShocked.png|Shocked|link=http://criminal-case-grimsborough.wikia.com/wiki/Grace_Delaney GraceWorried.png|Worried|link=http://criminal-case-grimsborough.wikia.com/wiki/Grace_Delaney AngryGrace.png|Furious GraceEyesClosed.png|Relaxing GraceWinking.png|Winking LaughingGrace.png|Laughing fure.PNG|Thinking GGG.jpg|In Casual Clothes Grace w. Newton.jpg|With Newton in Dog Pageant Grace - In Amish clothes.png|Wearing the Amish Outfit Luke.png|Grace's Boyfriend, Luke Harris Grace 2.jpg|Wearing Elizabeth Hopkins's Outfit dd.PNG|Grace in the Login Screen grace picture.jpg Grace 1.jpg|Grace with 'Free Orange Juice' gross.PNG|Grace in Facebook Fall Games Sale: Super Bundle Burger and 150000 Coins Grace Delaney Halloween Monster Sale.png|Grace in Halloween Monster Sale Newton -Young.png|Young Newton (Grace's Dog) Newton - Adult.png|Adult Newton Case Appearances As the head of the Forensics Laboratory, Grace appears in every single case, except in The Death of Rosa Wolf (Case #1), in which she didn't analyze anything, nor made an appearance. Trivia *In Good Cop Dead Cop (Case #6), Grace didn't analyze anything, but she did appear after Alex analyzed Newton's tattoo number. *In The Devil's Playground (Case #36), Grace couldn't analyze anything as she had to take care of Isaac Hersberger, a young Amish who was terrified after witnessing the murder. Nathan replaced Grace and took care of all the physical analyses. *Since Grace is the player's partner in Good Girls Don't Die (Case #48), Nathan replaced her and took care of all the physical analyses. *Grace is the only known female member of the Grimsborough Police Department. Category:Main Characters